Snapped Gun
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'You snapped my gun.' Yuusei is suffering from the after effects of saving Akiza Iyazoi, he's also suffering from the after, after effects. One-shot. EmoShipping.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Snapped Guns

"Revenge that's why dear." The man whispers.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I think you mean what Yuusei, what am I?"

"I don't know either of those, are you another android? I've had more than my fair share of those."

"Wrong. Every time you guess wrong I'll hurt you, I want everyone to know I've been here and you couldn't do anything."

A sharp pain goes through my back. I bite my lip to hold in the screams.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

"At least give me a hint to who you are."

"We've met before, that's the only bit of help you'll be getting from me."

"Can't I even see you?"

"That would give the game away you fool."

Keep him talking until someone comes looking for you. Crow, maybe Jack. They have to. Teeth pull against my earlobe. I stay silent as his hands reach up my shirt.

"You know I'd have been offended you didn't remember me years ago but now I don't think I give a damn."

"Did I meet you at prison?"

"What is this twenty questions? Oh and wrong again."

The man finishes taking off my shirt and kisses up my back.

"I bet you broke my gun this way."

The cold hands violate my back as they rake me down with scars.

"Are you telling me you don't remember the nuances of my voice, recall the way I say gun. If you can't then you deserve pain."

I won't give the insanity the satisfaction of knowing that I care, I'm frightened, I'm worried.

"Fine don't speak to me."

The kisses turn to bites as he pulls my skin upwards. He puts his hands down my jeans.

"Your ass is firmer than hers. I can't believe you've never done this before. You're just like a rent boy in figure, in my mind."

I bite my lip again and blood starts trickling down onto the ground.

"You can't see me."

Something white covers my eyes, I feel blind with it, without I feel blind to all the thing s I should have known. I get shoved unto my back. The man forces two hands in between my legs and I don't scream. I should have fought. These damned handcuffs completely restrain me. The cold and burning metal eats my skin as his hands unbutton my pants and unzip the zipper. Lips press against mine and he laps up the blood.

"Where is she? Tell me."

I remain silent. A crack comes and blood trickles from my cheek.

"Tell me or there will be more blood. If you thought that Kiryu Kyosuke was someone to be terrified of then you'll be petrified with me."

"Wouldn't… that… give… the… game?"

A tongue forces through my mouth and feels the surfaces, the innerness of me completely. Pretend it's someone else. My protection in my head whispers hoarsely. I try, I try. The man pulls away and pulls at my pants.

"You know I thought you were gay. You proved me wrong by stealing my gun."

"I… could… still… be… maybe… your… gun… was…just that… PERFECT."

I keep trying to stall. If I don't then he'll break me and abuse me without punishment. I can't let that happen. A sharp pain shoots from my eye. I finally break and scream.

"Then you won't ever see her again. Ha, ha, HA."

"Y..our…los..ing..it."

"I'm not I finally see clearly! Only insanity is respected! The brutal get what they want! All you ever do is fight and fight, no negotiations, no consideration, no picking your battles, the answer is war! And so you got my gun! The one who I had fight for me! I cared! I cared! No one thinks I do and you're the reason why!"

"Wait are you Ushio? I… did..n't…take…Mikage..Jack did."

"No you moron! I don't sound like him at all!"

He has my pants off. Lips press against my thighs.

"Mm, it's like making love to her all over again. I never would have thought I'd enjoy this so much. I'll mark my name on you in red."

Some letters get carved into my legs. I grit my teeth as the cold and cruel laughter rings through my eyes. The fabric covering my …you know… get's yanked off.

"Stop."

"No." He laughs. "Don't worry it'll be FUN."

He presses the lips against, he wouldn't. Who is he? Could it be someone from the WRGP.

"Harald?"

"Still no."

I feel a tongue flick up and down. I moan.

"You look like you're enjoying it. Is it the mystery? I heard that women like that; of course most women I associate with are stronger than that. Except for her. I don't think I even want her even more, maybe I just want you."

He laughs again as the knife slashes across my chest. In an O or D. O probably. What's the significance of that? I start to shudder involuntary as a sucking goes up and down.

"A-Aki!"

"Shut up."

I groan. The man laughs again but quieter this time.

"I like watching you like this, maybe I chose the wrong signer."

"Godwin?"

"No! He's dead!"

Another pain is felt. My ankle, he must have broke it. A zip rings.

"You… wouldn't."

"I will."

Two gloved hands put themselves between my thighs.

"You might want to hold on to those handcuffs."

Before I can move a thrust is projected towards me. I scream.

"Silence."

I bite my lip. Obeying this man I see the inner me laughs. I want to cry, to beg for someone to save me, to show the weakness I feel. The thrusting goes fairly slow.

"Why..slow?"

"Because I want to savor you and your pain. You snapped my gun, this is revenge."

Each drawn out grind and thrust brings another moan. I try my best to hold back. He's insane, he's evil, it's wrong, Aki.

"Aki… you knew her?"

Nothing comes from his mouth.

"Aki's…de..ad."

"And that's your fault."

"Her dad?"

"Ugh, no."

"I was..hope…I.. don't..know."

"Yes you do, scream my name Yuusei Fudo."

The thrusting gets faster and tears come from my eyes. I don't know who he is, I don't know why. I just want it all to end. Helpless. I'm helpless and no one's coming.

"Have you finally realized that they only follow you when you supply violence? There's nothing to fight now so they left. I'm the only thing that still cares about you and I hate you. Aren't you now as pathetic and sorry as me?"

The thrusting goes even faster and my tears drip onto the ground. The handcuffs pull at my arms until those flimsy things snap. The sharp metal hits my wrists and causes even more blood flow.

"They left! All of them! What about kizuna Yuusei? Even she left!"

"Our bonds still exist!"

"You don't even believe that!"

Another moan comes out. The man groans and releases.

"Divine!" I cry.

Hot liquid fills me completely as tears still burn free from my eyes. The gloved hands stroke my cheek and he removes the blindfold. My dizzy and bleeding mind can't even see him properly.

"You got it right."

Memories flood back of the man that hurt Aki before I saved her. Red hair, green eyes, leather gloves, went to prison, I saved Aki from him. It all makes sense. He zips his pants up and walks out. Even my fuzzy mind can see the deep red of his hair as he stands in front of the door. Light streams in.

"By the way the name in your skin is Akiza Iyazoi."

He leaves me on the ground. I pass out from the blood loss. I wake up with Crow standing over me.

"Yuusei are you alright!" The gray eyed man asks with real concern. "I saw you bleeding so I put you in the tub and ran the water over you."

Tell him. No I was weak.

"I was robbed by some kid, don't press charges."

"What about all the marks?"

"These things? Oh these happened when I was experimenting on myself."

I can't let him know I cried. What if Divine tells him I liked it? He'd probably believe it to and then out bonds would truly be severed. That manipulative little bastard won.

"That must have been something hardcore."

"It was."

I stand up and get dressed.

"I know your lying but if you don't want to tell me than fine."

Crow walks away and leaves me here in my own sorrow. I should have told him. I just don't think I can.


End file.
